Sin Barrera
by Azu
Summary: Pareja descubierta gracias a Maleneechan nOn. ¿Y si en el fondo no fueran tan distintos? ¿Qué se oculta tras las barreras que la gente ve? ¿Para qué las palabras, cuando una mirada refleja el alma? [DracoxLuna] Reviews please!


**Sin Barrera**

Qué lo había llevado hasta ese pasillo, no lo sabía. Tan solo era consciente de que se hallaba caminando sin rumbo por uno de los corredores del ala oeste del castillo, buscando… ¿qué buscaba? Nada en realidad, al menos conscientemente. Simplemente andaba.

Se encontraba realizando sus tareas de prefecto, seguido de sus inseparables matones, cuando sintió el imperioso… ¿deseo? ¿Impulso? ¿Sentimiento? …de dar esquinazo a sus guardaespaldas y caminar. ¿Por qué? Le costaba admitir que por una vez, el gran Draco Malfoy no tenía la respuesta a alguna pregunta. Dejémoslo en que fue su "instinto".

Pero a medida que continuaba, se daba cuenta de que menos reconocía el lugar y apenas encontraba alumnos (si estos le evitaban o simplemente no transitaban ese pasillo, no lo sabía). Pero no paraba. Algo le guiaba entre aquellos lugares vacíos y en ningún momento pensó en retroceder.

Preguntábase el rubio si en verdad estaba en lo cierto y podía confiar en sus intuiciones, cuando oyó un ruido sordo. Un golpe, un desgarrón y varios objetos cayendo, para acabar con otro sonido seco. La lucecita de su intuición se apagó tras anunciarle que ese era su destino y que todo lo que siguiera, debía hacerlo solo. Pero antes de poder siquiera pensar con claridad, había apretado el paso para encaminarse a la esquina desde donde se habían escuchado los ruidos.

Al entrar en aquel pasillo pudo ver a las primeras personas desde hacía bastante rato, pero sintió que no era para bien. Divisó a 3 chicos, probablemente un curso mayor que él, bastante robustos y con expresiones no muy puras. Sus casas, juraría que dos de ellos eran de Ravenclaw y otro de Hufflepuff. Menos le hubiese sorprendido si aquellos hubieran pertenecido a su propia casa, Slytherin.

Pero no fue eso lo que acaparó su atención, sino más bien la chica a la que rodeaban. Su mochila, materiales y varita estaban esparcidos alrededor de sí misma. Ella, caída de bruces en el suelo y con una mano a cada lado apoyadas intentando vanamente mantener el equilibrio. En su fina túnica de verano se podía ver un jirón que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura del mismo lado. Culminando la postal, finas hebras doradas se esparcían por todos lados mientras que la dicha chica intentaba centrar su característica y ausente mirada hacia el lado opuesto del corredor.

-Vaya, qué casualidad vernos por aquí, ¿no, Lunática? –comentó el de Hufflepuff con sorna. Matthew Thornton, creía recordar Draco. Era cazador del equipo de su casa.

-Qué guapa vas hoy, Lovegood. ¿Planeas imponer como moda las rajas en las túnicas femeninas? Ten por seguro mi apoyo en eso –rió uno de los Ravenclaws, éste castaño con ojos negros, el cual por su cercanía y sonrisa parecía ser el causante del destrozo en la túnica de la rubia.

-Dime, ¿andas ocupada, nena? Porque nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo y, como siempre estás tan sola, nos gustaría que pasases un rato con nosotros –dijo el último con un toque rebosante de lasciva. Al rubio le hervía la sangre. ¿¡Cómo podían hacerle eso a una chica indefensa en mitad de un pasillo? Lo que menos entendía era de donde sacaba ella el coraje y la paciencia para seguir ahí sentada, sin contestarles lo más mínimo.

Si bien él no era el más indicado para opinar sobre eso, pues se tomaba el lujo de insultar a mujeres, como bien le recordaba su conciencia cada vez que se encontraba con Granger, sabía que todo tenía sus límites. Como persona de honor e hijo de buena familia, podía distinguir entre lo malo y lo peor. Y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no había nada más deshonroso que causar daño físico en una mujer (en lo moral prefería no meterse). Y someterla, aún peor.

No le cabía en la cabeza el cómo aquellos babosos podían estar acercándose de una forma tan agresiva y depredadora a aquella chica y que aún no los hubiera maldito. Se dio cuenta de que no pensaba en nada cuando se encontró frente al grupo, con la cara más fría que pudo poner en aquel momento.

-Apartaos de aquí. Estáis en mi camino –dijo de forma monótona, intentando guardar su furia donde nadie pudiera verla. Con eso pudo llamar la atención de los chicos de 7º.

-¿Qué dices, tío? –cuestionó con un deje de burla, para observar el ancho pasillo que se abría ante ellos, del cual ocupaban apenas una 5ª parte- ¿Estás de coña?

-Te digo que apartéis de mi camino, escoria –escupió ahora con un tono de repulsión que resultaba muy convincente.

-Eh, crío, ¿quién te crees que eres? –el cazador alzó una mano, haciendo que el otro callara y no dijera nada más. Al rubio se le revolvió el estómago, pudiendo reconocerse a si mismo en una situación semejante: no ante una mujer, pero sí con esa misma expresión de "jefe del grupo". O más bien, "capo de la mafia" sería la expresión correcta.

-Uuuh, ya sé quién es nuestro amigo peliteñido –sonrió Thornton-. Es el prefecto y buscador de Slytherin, Lord Draco Malfoy –comentó mientras observaba la insignia que relucía en el pecho del nombrado.

-Vaya, y no tiene a sus gorilas consigo –prosiguió otro, de la misma forma teatral y bufona-. ¿Qué hará el Lord para apartarnos de "su camino", si puede saberse?

Olvidando aquella sensación de culpabilidad de su estómago e intentando no fijar la vista en la chica que miraba hacia arriba, con expresión de total desconcierto y súplica (para quien pudiera leer aquellos ojos indescifrables), cambió su gesto a uno de tremenda malicia, el cual tenían tan bien ensayado los Malfoy.

-Lamentarás haber preguntado –rió con todo menos alegría, para después realizar una serie de acciones que se vieron bastante borrosas a ojos de la fémina.

Para cualquiera que hubiera podido verlo a cámara lenta (cosa que, como sobreentenderán, no sucedió), habrían visto una masa palidezca deslizándose al lado del rompe-túnicas, dedicándole un gancho de izquierda que fue acompañado con el sonido de algo roto (mandíbula, dientes, nariz… cualquier cosa pudo haber sido) y un cuerpo cayendo inconsciente. Sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta, Draco pudo sentir cómo el moreno intentaba inmovilizarle por detrás y lo esquivó agachándose. Sin levantarse de esta posición hizo un giro sobre los talones, para propinarle una patada en mejor no saber qué sitio. Los gemidos de dolor del Ravenclaw fueron acallados por un perfectamente realizado _desmaius_, aunque sinceramente a nadie le importó.

Tiempo no le dio a incorporarse, el chico de Hufflepuff ya se encontraba sobre él inmovilizándolo con toda la masa de su cuerpo. Draco sintió como, por la impresión y el peso, el aire se le iba de sus pulmones, adquiriendo con rapidez un curioso color rojizo.

-¿Acaso también quieres juerga, como la chica Lovegood? Los rubios siempre sois los más calentones –rió, haciendo que su aliento rozara los labios del prefecto que se debatía entre el intentar respirar o intentar no vomitar. Pero eso no iba con él, nunca se rebajaría a semejantes cosas. Hizo un amago de coger su varita, que descansaba sobre el frío suelo de piedra a apenas unos centímetros de sus dedos, cuando su captor se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y le inmovilizó las muñecas también-. Ahora no intentes oponerme resistencia, Malfoy…

A poco estaba de sentir esos labios que se le antojaban asquerosos, cuando un rallo de color azul metálico hizo que Matthew saliese disparado hasta la otra punta del pasillo, cayendo de forma bastante grotesca, probablemente sumido en la inconsciencia tal y como hicieran sus compañeros. Tras la varita implicada, la siempre en su mundo Luna se encontraba respirando con dificultad, aparentando por una vez firmeza y determinación por algo. Pero, contradiciendo cualquier espera de muestra de efusivo agradecimiento, nada más levantarse el rubio del suelo la sujetó con tal vez más fuerza necesaria para zarandearla sin contemplaciones.

-¿¡Estás loca? Deberías habérmelo dejado a mí. No eres prefecta, ¿sabes que podrían expulsarte por esto? –Prácticamente gritó a la conmocionada rubia- Bueno, ese no es el punto, debemos irnos de aquí antes de que venga algún profesor. O peor, que estos idiotas despierten…

-No estoy loca –afirmó con serenidad por primera vez en toda su vida como estudiante. Los insultos, motes y afirmaciones sobre su locura simplemente le eran indiferentes; ¿a qué venía el intentar negarlo ahora ante ese chico? Pero no tuvo apenas tiempo de terminar de razonar y unir los hilos de sus pensamientos, el rubio le había sujetado de la mano y tiraba con insistencia para que salieran de aquel pasillo-. ¡No seas bruto! Está bien, nos vamos, pero, ¿qué pasa con mis cosas?

El chico la miró exasperado. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber estado tan calmada mientras insinuaban sobre violarla, y en cambio se enfadaba por unos simples pergaminos y plumas? Y la mirada con la que había afirmado lo que no se esforzaba por desmentir con otra gente… Definitivamente, esa chica era especial. Por eso se controló un poco para relajar el agarre e intentar suavizar tanto la mirada como su voz.

-Las recogerás luego. Me parece que con el jaleo que hemos formado, algún profesor no tardará en presentarse –ahora que se fijaba con atención y mente fría, habían tirado una armadura que se esparcía por todo el pasillo, el estrépito que formara debió de ser grande. Simplemente se agachó, cogió las varitas que con la conmoción se les había caído a ambos, y volvió a tomar la mano de la muchacha para correr pasillo abajo.

Tras girar un par de esquinas y llegar a un pasillo sin clases, se tomaron el gusto de recostarse contra el muro para que sus respiraciones pudiesen adquirir su compás normal. Tan solo con el carraspeo de la chica, Draco pudo advertir que aún la seguía tomando de la mano. Al darse cuenta la apartó con rapidez, para bajar su mirada con tal de que sus ojos no conectasen.

-_¡Mierda! Draco, ¿pero qué haces? ¡No le mires los pechos! _–se reprendía a sí mismo. Intentando apartar la mirada de esa parte, acabó en otra peor… El rasgón de la túnica que dejaba ver un sujetador de color celeste bastante transparente. Eso le hizo centrarse en lo que podía haber pasado antes de su llegada-. ¿Te hicieron daño?

Aquel tono de preocupación bastante oculto en la voz del muchacho hizo despertar a Luna de la ensoñación en la que se sumía mientras trenzaba sus ideas. Lo miró a los ojos, descubriendo que no había burla, maldad ni otras intenciones en esos ojos. Simplemente preocupación y tal vez…

-_Venga ya, Luna, no te pases. Eso ya sería demasiado_ –ahora fue su turno el de sermonearse sobre extrañas ideas.

Sí, siempre había sido buena interpretando el espejo del alma de las personas. Gracias a su "capacidad" (más bien práctica que otra cosa) había podido encontrar a gente como Ginny, amiga incondicional e irreemplazable. Según el brillo de los ojos de Harry pudo predecir que iba a adentrarse en una misión suicida. Según la opacidad de las orbes de Hermione sabía cuándo le dolía especialmente algún comentario de Ron que, dicho sin mala intención, había tocado en la única neurona de la castaña que no respondía a la palabra "racional" o a los conocimientos de los libros. Y así con una larga lista de personas, pudiendo advertir si lo que alguien quería era conveniencia, incondición, pánico o "pasar el rato".

Pero ahora mismo no podía estar en lo cierto. Era una inmoralidad. Ya pensar que el chico Malfoy, por el que más de una chica estaba loca, se pudiese preocupar por ella. Absolutamente ridículo. Cuando se dio cuenta, el nombrado la estaba mirando con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación. La razón, que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado pensando pero aún no había contestado a su pregunta.

-_¿De verdad piensa que me ha pasado algo? _–se sorprendió cuando el rubio repitió la pregunta, cogiéndole de los brazos y obligando a mirarle. Por primera vez, dejó entrever por sus propios ojos lo que pensaba. No esa mueca de poca cordura o evasión, sino pudiéndose ver en esos ojos que agradecía la preocupación. Desfrunció sus finas cejas para medio-sonreír al rubio- No te preocupes, no me han hecho nada.

El prefecto tomo ahora la precaución de apartar sur manos de la fina piel de su acompañante. Por más que le agradara esa suave sensación ante el contacto o por bien formada que estuviera aquella chica, no podía rebajarse a los pensamientos primarios que estaba teniendo. No con esa Ravenclaw que casi podía denominarse como "marginada". No siendo él quien era, hijo de una de las poderosas (por no decir la que más) familia de sangre limpia del mundo mágico. No con una chica que seguramente pensara que era la persona más ruin del universo, como probablemente le influyeran a creer sus amigos.

-Por cierto, aún no te di las gracias –volvió a sacarlo de su ensimismamiento con una sonrisa sincera pero bastante torpe. Sí, ella no era de sonreír demasiado, el factor "inexperiencia" influía bastante. Pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta a su agradecimiento, pues escucharon unos apresurados pasos, probablemente de algún profesor, y una tos que se acercaban a ellos. No pudo reconocer a quién pertenecía la voz, pero notó que el otro se tensaba repentinamente y la empujaba contra la pared sin contemplaciones.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? La platina cabeza del Slytherin no podía pensar otra cosa en ese instante, otra "solución" para el problema que se les avecinaba. Problema personificado en la figura del jefe de su casa… No podrían engañarle con facilidad, no se deja inconsciente a tres personas por mera casualidad en un castillo tan grande. Había que hacerlo realmente creíble, y ese era el pretexto barato que su mente daba para excusarse ante sus acciones siguientes. Mano en la cintura, pelo alborotado de ambos, aliento compartido. Apenas pudo oír de nuevo la tos de su profesor, ahora apenas a una esquina de ambos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo realista que había resultado su puesta en escena. Tan creíble que realmente llegó a pensar que podría besar a esa chica. Pero, ¿cómo se lo tomaría ella? Estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, olvidando que era una farsa para librarse de un gran castigo y posible expulsión, cuando sintió sobre su nuca una fría mirada.

Severus Snape giró el pasillo, seguido por su negra y ondulante capa, para ver una escena que jamás hubiera llegado a imaginar. Su alumno predilecto, ojito derecho como todos bien sabían, compartiendo más que espacio vital en un pasillo perdido en la zona más deshabitada del castillo. Y no con una cualquiera, ninguna chica de su casa ni alguien con poder, sino con esa Ravenclaw extravagante. ¿Su apellido? Lovegood creía recordar… Sangre limpia al menos; no podía reprocharle.

Sus ojos vagaron de forma escrutadora, fijándose hasta en el último detalle de aquella extraña pareja. Pelo revuelto por la mano que ahora descansaba en la estrecha figura femenina, las dos varitas en posesión de su alumno y una visible abertura en la vestidura que seguramente no debiera estar allí. Por cierto, bonito sostén el de la muchacha…

-Ustedes fueron los del desastre de unos pasillos más allá –no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación-. No es muy difícil ver la causa, pero he de recordarles que, muy a pesar, hay algo llamado "compañerismo". No se puede ir atacando a la gente por tales nimiedades…

-Sí profesor, pero fue mi culpa. Es muy exasperante el que te interrumpan de una manera tan bruta cuando… usted ya me entiende –se disculpó de forma mansa y cómplice el rubio. Luna no daba crédito a sus ojos, ¿desde cuando el egoísta Malfoy mentía de esa manera… y para ayudarla? Lo que más le sorprendió no fue la insinuación de lo que ocurría que estaba dejando ver el buscador, sino más bien la respuesta por parte de aquel amargado profesor.

-Draco, recuerda que no siempre voy a ser yo el que os encuentre, y que no me puedo pasar la vida realizando _oblivates_ tras de ti.

La chica pudo ver cómo el que ahora la abrazaba con firmeza, sonreía al avinagrado del colegio. Se sonrojó al sorprenderse a sí misma pensando en lo bien que le sentaba al chico Malfoy el sonreír sin esa crueldad o malicia que le caracterizaban. Después de todo, ella siempre había seguido la norma de no guiarse por las apariencias… Tras eso pudo notar de nuevo los fríos y escrutiñadores ojos del adulto posados en ella, analizándola, chequeándola para comprobar si era o no apta. Tras unos tensos segundos en los que la rubia no se atrevía a mirar, pudo dejar se sentir los ojos de Snape, que ahora estaban fijos en Draco.

-Primer pasillo a la derecha, segundo a la izquierda. Casi nadie conoce ese baño de prefectos, la contraseña es la misma que en el que usas normalmente. Espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse… -dijo con cierto tono de amenaza, a lo que de nuevo sumisamente Draco respondió asintiendo- Señorita Lovegood –la aludida dio un respingo al oír su nombre-, por esta vez haré la vista gorda. Pero más le vale andarse con cuidado mientras esté con Draco, es muy dado a causar catástrofes y le aseguro que no suelo hacer favores a gente que no es de mi casa.

Ahora si que flipaba… El profesor Snape, ¿le estaba aconsejando? ¿Y se pensaba que tenía algo "serio" con Malfoy? ¿No les acababa de dar camino libre para que…? Y Draco seguía dándole a entender eso, asintiendo y respondiendo escuetamente al pequeño interrogatorio de su profesor. Tras esas últimas palabras y con una tos, volvió a desaparecer por el pasillo del que había venido. Cuando consideraron que, por el decrecer de los sonidos que le acompañaban, Snape ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Solo entonces el rubio se permitió exhalar un largo y pesado suspiro, para recargar su frente en la pared, lo que lo situaba prácticamente sobre la chica.

Ahora no había nadie con poder de expulsión delante, por lo que Luna podía hacer todas las preguntas y acusaciones que hicieran falta. No tenía por qué callarse, nunca lo hacía, y nada de ese chico era especial como para cambiar su personalidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te importa que piensen que estamos juntos? ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Todos dicen que no te importa nadie más que ti mismo, pero no me guío por eso, así que mejor te pregunto… ¿Es cierto? ¿Y por qué diablos sigues sujetándome de la cintura? –terminó por preguntar, pero no había enojo en su voz. Tan solo necesidad de respuestas… Cómo alguien con esa apariencia se podía preocupar de alguien. Lo más fácil hubiera sido el echarle la culpa y entregarla al profesor, ¿no? ¿A qué venía toda aquella parafernalia?

Draco cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en las preguntas que le habían hecho para pretender encontrar alguna respuesta, pero ni él mismo las tenía. Intentando recordar el orden en el que las había hecho, su mente empezó a estructurar contestaciones que cada vez asustaban más al aristócrata. Lo había hecho porque estaba preocupado, no quería que aquella chica cargara con más sobre los hombros, y menos una segura expulsión causada por unos depravados que no merecían compartir colegio con ella… No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que la gente opinara, si de veras lo hiciera habría desmentido ser un mortífago y probado a ser más amable con la gente. La ayudó porque… ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sentía pena? ¿Lástima? ¿Compasión? Esas palabras no entraban en su vocabulario. ¿Apetito? ¿Deseo? ¿Lasciva? Podía poseer a la mujer que le placiera, la chica tenía un físico envidiable pero Malfoy no llegaba a tales extremos. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Atracción? …¿Humanidad?

Abrió con brusquedad los ojos cuando el lado humano de su mente le sonrió de manera abstracta y mental. Esa chica… Nunca había sido como el resto del grupo de los santurrones. No le había juzgado por su apellido ni por su máscara ni por la barrera que nadie, ni amigos ni familia, había atravesado. Por eso su humanidad le obligó a no dejarse formar una opinión por lo que creía toda la gente y lo que se veía, él nunca había sido de seguir a las masas… Era bonita, sí, pero eso no era lo que más atracción o curiosidad le representaban. Podía reconocer perfectamente la máscara representada con locura que cubría aquellos ojos. Algo le incitaba a descubrir qué era lo que habitaba en esa cabeza, lo que probablemente nadie conocía, como no lo conocían a él.

Después de todo no eran tan diferentes… Pero no, no podía estar atraído realmente por esa niña. Siguiendo las preguntas… sí, tal vez solo pensara en sí mismo, su educación anterior a Hogwarts le había enseñando que no había nada más importante que uno mismo. Y nadie había despertado en él la mínima chispa de inclinación o afinidad que estaba gestándose para-con aquella rubia de pelo largo… La respuesta sencilla a la pregunta era no. Podía pensar en otras personas, más bien en otra persona, pues llevaba más tiempo pensando en Lovegood que en todos los que se hacían llamar sus amigos juntos. Y la última pregunta…¿¡por qué demonios la seguía sujetando? Se separó aún con cara de incredulidad, para distanciarse unos pasos de quien ahora buscaba en sus ojos, como antes hiciera el mismo, una respuesta para sus cuestiones.

Suspiró derrotada; sin su permiso previo no podía adentrarse más en esos ojos grises. No entendía el por qué ese cambio de su forma de ser frente a ese muchacho, mi por qué cuando volvió a mirarla se sintió acongojada y tuvo la necesidad de llevarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. Gesto que simplemente le resultaba repulsivo, utilizado por chicas tontas que solo quieren verse bien delante de cualquier amor platónico. El dicho gesto le hizo ver que había algo en ella que faltaba…

-¿Me devuelves mi varita? –pidió con su imperturbable tono de voz, fuera de los dilemas y dudas que se creaban en su interior pero que nadie, NADIE, sabría jamás. Ella pasaba de todo, no le atraían los chicos (que conste que no era lesbiana, simplemente no pensaba en tener pareja) y pensaba que eso de tener pareja a tan corta edad era ridículo. Entonces… ¿a qué venía esa repentina obsesión por la serpiente?

El de ojos grises simplemente sonrió, tampoco había recordado aquellos objetos que seguía poseyendo. Guardó la suya propia en el bolsillo de su túnica y se fijó en que la túnica contraria seguía rota. Con un grácil movimiento y mientras murmuraba el conjuro _reparo_, hizo que recobrara su estado original. Después de eso se acercó un paso a la chica, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia, mientras recordaba la peculiar forma en que la Ravenclaw solía llevar el objeto.

Teniendo cuidado de que el rozar de su mano con la mejilla pálida de Luna pareciera un accidente, llevó consigo un par de rubios mechones cuando pasó la varita en la oreja de la aludida. _Para tenerla localizada_, como ella solía decir. Pero no apartó la mano de aquellos sedosos hilos dorados, como procuró que parte del dorsal de su mano permaneciera en contacto con la fina y delicada piel que rodeaba aquellos ojos que ahora, fuera de mascaras o de impresiones, suplicaban por que aquello no fuera ninguna mala pasada de su subconsciente o de su destino.

Siguió recorriendo esas casi perfectas fracciones hasta parar en los labios, húmedos y rosados, que intentaban respirar con dificultar pues parecía que sus pulmones se habían declarado en huelga. Como si no fuera con el, de una tercera persona se tratase, Draco se vio a si mismo acariciando la ahora enrojecida mejilla de Lovegood, deslizando su mano por la larga longitud que formaban los cabellos femeninos hasta acabar enredando sus dedos en ellos y posar esta mano en la cintura, donde oscilaban los mechones más largos de la rubia melena. Entonces, el aire se hizo uno.

Cualquier espera de retroceso, arrepentimiento o cualquier reacción de ese estilo por parte de alguno de los dos, fue sustituida por la embriagante sensación de sentir la boca del otro, de donde salían rápidos suspiros con una dificultad alarmante. Las dudas iban en aumento, preguntas que llegaban a no tener sentido alguno, hasta que el casi imperceptible acercamiento de ambos cuerpos fue nulo, pues sus movilidades habían llegado a su fin. Terminando en un contacto paciente, sin torpeza ni prisas, haciendo que el tiempo pareciera eterno y que solo existían ellos dos para ser uno.

Y todas las dudas se despejaron. Las preguntas que antes asediaban ya no tenían ningún sentido coherente en la cabeza de ambos, terminando por ser desechadas. Sustituidas por calma, placidez y un sentimiento de conexión, de unión, de que todo estaba completo. Se sumergieron en un mundo donde nadie ni nada más tenía cabida, donde no podían interrumpirlos ni impedirles nada. Donde todo era posible.

Se internaron en la boca del otro, de una forma en la que ambos entendían lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro a pesar de ser casi completos desconocidos. ¿Desconocidos? En ese momento parecía que no se hubieran separado en toda la vida. Cada movimiento, cada ademán, era complementado por su homólogo. Incluso el más mínimo sonido era respondido por otro semejante, creando un diálogo en un idioma de murmullos, gemidos ahogados y suspiros.

Pero en aquel lugar de su mundo también existía el aire, único impedimento para que no siguieran conectados mediante sus labios y lenguas. Se separaron con pesadez, separándose apenas un paso del otro para compartir una mirada.

Luna acababa de mutar en algo que nunca habría imaginado de sí misma. Una de sus manos estaba en el cuello del chico más alto, realizando perdida y distraídamente movimientos circundantes acompasados, que causaban al prefecto unas agradables descargas que le ponían la carne de gallina y le hacían tener la sonrisa interior más idiota de toda su vida. La otra mano se hallaba con la del mago en su propia cintura, con los dedos entrelazados y fijando la postura para que no se separaran más de lo necesario. Reflejada se vio en los iris grises, percatándose de que, por primera vez en su vida, de forma inconsciente su gran muralla se había derrumbado. Su expresión no era de desequilibrada, sus ojos expresaban sus sentimientos de una forma que jamás había visto y sus labios, hinchados y rojizos por tal delicioso y constante contacto, parecían pedir a gritos que continuara el otro con la labor que llevaran a cabo.

Por su parte, Draco no comprendía cómo había llegado a tal nivel de comprensión en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. La chica, aunque inexperta, tenía un algo especial en sus labios. Había descubierto que la Ravenclaw no quería estar sola, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Y él le acababa de otorgar esa oportunidad. ¿Por qué, si nadie con muchas más cualidades que ella había llegado hasta tan profundo en el alma de Malfoy? No comprendía ni quería comprender por qué, pero la necesidad de permanecer con aquella extraña, interesante y embriagante chica se había echo irrefrenable. Quería… no, necesitaba volver a unirse con ella, volver a leer lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Saber qué reacciones estaba produciendo en aquel fino cuerpo. Sentir que había alguien que comprendía lo que era vivir tras una tapadera, que nadie en el mundo supiera lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Y en aquellos ojos se dio cuenta de que no había ni rastro propio de maldad. Ni en los ojos, ni en la sonrisa, nada. Cualquier rastro Malfoy de su cara había sido reemplazado por una de estupidez precedente al enamoramiento.

-_Y yo que decía que estas cosas no existían… _-se dijo a sí mismo, con un tono de reproche propio. Se acababa de volver vulnerable. Delante de una mujer. Estaba dejando ver sentimientos que cualquiera diría que carecía. Y, sinceramente… no le importaba.

¿De dónde venía esa intuición que ahora le decía que debía prometerle a la chica? No supo de dónde sacó que esos ojos temían por que todo acabara tras tal sutil contacto, acabando como otro lío más del galán Draco Malfoy. Pero habría apostado una mano diciendo que estaba en lo cierto. Y no habría perdido.

Se acercó más a la rubia, para subirle el mentón y obligarla a que la mirara havia arriba. Tampoco es que fuera muy dad a sonreír de manera dulce, pero la casi imperceptible curvatura de sus labios pareció tener efecto. Tras eso, una simple palabra susurrada al oído de la muchacha hizo que no solo las barreras del exterior, sino también las de su corazón se derribaran.

-Siempre… -Podría decirse que no venía al caso, pero ambos entendieron la palabra a la perfección. Tras una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento por parte de los ojos femeninos, ambos labios volvieron a encontrarse, encajando perfectamente. Como si hubieran sido engendrados para unirse de esa forma. Y tal vez así fuera.

De nuevo el oxígeno les jugó una mala pasada, y empezaron a preguntarse si algún hechizo para respirar bajo el agua podría usarse en semejante situación. En silencio se dijeron que no era momento de estar en aquel pasillo, así que terminaron de separarse por completo. Bueno, no del todo, dos manos seguían en la cintura femenina. El Slytherin la atrajo hacia sí para comenzar a caminar mientras seguía el más mínimo movimiento de los labios que tan hinchados estaban por su causa.

No llegaron ni al final de aquel relativamente corto pasillo, cuando volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

-¿Sabes que eres adictiva? –murmuró divertido el mayor, cuando se separaron por tercera vez- ¿Y que estás completamente loca?

-Antes no lo estaba –aseguró la chica con solemnidad-. Ahora lo estoy, y por tu culpa, D… Malfoy.

-Draco –impuso el prefecto. Nada de formalidades ni chorradas preliminares. Ante esto, ella sonrió.

-Bien, Draco –rió con cierto tonito en la voz que denotaba burla-. Pero no esperes tener mi boca siempre libre para cuando a ti te den tus prontos y tu "adicción" te obligue a besarme –antes de añadir otra, volvió a sentir el agradable impedimento al paso de aire que hacía que, realmente, mereciera el mote de Lunática. Cuando dejaron de besarse y Luna permaneció con los ojos cerrados, imprimiendo cada sensación en su mente, Malfoy sonrió con prepotencia y satisfacción.

-Claro, Luna, por supuesto… Te creo –dijo con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario. Con una confianza que Dios sabe de dónde sacó, Lovegood empujó a su… ¿cómo denominarlo? Compañero, contra la pared, y saliendo después corriendo por el pasillo, riendo al ser perseguida. Le dieron caza rápido, no lo había dejado excesivamente difícil, y cuando la hacían girar por la cintura ahora fue ella la que se alzó de puntillas para besar al pálido chico. Cualquier entendido que los viera, podría haber asegurado que, más que dos personas diferentes, parecían ser un solo alma.

**Notas de la autora**

Intentaré hacer unas notas coherentes teniendo en cuenta que son las 2 de la madrugada XD Bien, lo primero, pedir disculpas ante los OOC de este fic, los cuales son muy grandes, y por las incoherencias que pude escribir. Siguiente, decir que, a pesar de que me quedara muy extraño, me gustó escribir esta pareja. Me resulta sorprendentemente fácil, me he inspirado con mucha facilidad y tengo en mente un par de ideas para esta casi desconocida pareja. A decir verdad, ni yo lo había pensado, hasta que mi queridisísima hermana Male me "dio la idea" cuando me puso el reto de Draco/Luna XD Aún no lo he escrito, pero me ha hecho descubrir una pareja que, a pesar de ser rara, tiene sus salidas en cuanto a escritura n.n Un besazo para allá en Graná, neechan! Dedicado a ti nOn

El nombre, pues otro de mis cutreríos XD Soy pésima ideándolos… Mi fallo como escritora más grande, mi imaginación se colapsa cuando se trata de nombres para fics U,U Al menos no es nada excesivamente cursi, ¿no?

Ahora a todos mis lectores, decirles que sean amables y déjenme un review. ¡Vivo de ellos! ¿No querrán que muera de inanición, verdad? XD Acepto todo tipo de críticas y comentarios. Vuestros reviews me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, y pueden ayudarme a mejorar mi visión y el como plasmo las cosas en el teclado. No les cuesta nada, y hacen a un alma feliz nOn ¡Acepto de todo menos virus! Nos vemos, gente.


End file.
